Magicae ligatum ad praetorium: V2
by the ravens are speaking again
Summary: Due to a fortunate accident Harry's entire life changes. Dumbles is gonna have a rough year trying to track down Harry. Too bad Harry has had enough of Britain now the so called light lord is going to have to search the entire worlds. I'd almost feel bad if Dumbles wasn't such a manipulative old coot. Warnings: Slash, Dumble's, Snape voldie, weasley and granger bashing. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

**Magicae ligatum ad praetorium**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Manchurian Candidate and do not make any profit for this work which is written just for fun. **

**Chapter 1: Page 607**

Harry Potter sat on his bed in private drive (if the lumpy old thing could even be called a bed) trying to block out his memories of Sirius Black. The mental and emotional pain was making Harry want to cry for the first time since he was five years old and told by his uncle that freaks don't deserve to cry and should just enjoy their lot in life. Harry honestly wasn't sure how much more he could take of this pain before he did something stupid. With that thought in mind he went searching through all of his books hoping for a cure to his pain.

On page 607 of his potions book Harry found a potion called the Obliviation Potion. The Obliviation Potion was apparently the only way to self-obliviate. Reading the passage Harry quickly discovered that in order to use it you had to be thinking of a specific set of memories while drinking the potion which would obliviate those memories. What Harry didn't notice in his haste to end his pain was a side note stating that a person who has had mind magic used on their person within the last six month's would instead find every mind magic ever used on them dispelled upon use of this potion instead of the desired effects.

Harry quickly retrieved his cauldron from his trunk and set it on his desk only to find it filled with water by his accidental magic. Quickly brushing it off Harry heated the cauldron with his cousin's old discarded Bunsen Burner. While waiting for the water to boil Harry quickly chopped up 5 forget-me-not's and put them in some distilled Lethe water to soak. Harry than quickly crushed 2/3 cups of diricrawl talons and mixed it with 1/3 cup crushed billywig stings before putting that mixture in the now boiling water.

Harry stirred the mixture counter-clockwise thrice before stirring it clockwise once. Once the mixture had turned peach as the potion's text indicated Harry dumped the forget-me-not and Lethe water mixture in the potion. After five minutes of waiting the potion had turned an opaque off-white marking the potion as done. Harry than ladled the potion into an empty potion's vial and sat down waiting for it to cool enough to drink.

Picking up the now cooled off potion Harry smiled bitterly and thought "Here's to you Sirius ," before downing the potion in one large gulp thinking about every memory he had of Sirius Black. However, instead of blissfully forgetting the existence of Sirius Black what happened instead was something that would forever change young Harry's life and possibly the world. It started as an almost numb feeling headache which was quickly joined by a sensation of burning that made his head feel like it was set on fire and being frozen all at the same time. Harry tried to scream for help but he was in so much pain he had no control over any part of his body much less his vocal chords. Finally with a popping sensation within his mind the pain had finally reached a crescendo knocking Harry into blissful unconscious.

* * *

><p>Eleven year old Harry was out on one of his midnight strolls under his invisibility cloak when he happened across Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape semi-hidden in a shadowy alcove talking in hushed voices.<p>

"Now now Severus now is not the time for cold feet my boy we have worked too long and too hard for us to back out now," said Albus brightly if condescendingly.

"Be that as it may Professor I must question the single no doubt brilliant thought behind your most recent and Gryffindorish plan," Began Snape scathingly "What ever could have possibly compelled you to give that horrid brat his father's cloak is beyond me,"

Albus smile turned into something that more strongly resembled a baring of the teeth and the twinkle in his eye grew sharper " Severus my boy I'm shocked that you would question me knowing all that my plans have done," Began Albus "Please recite for me all I have done and all I plan to do for me, I know you know it by heart by now after all I made sure you did ," finished Albus who had curiously over emphasized the word "Recite".

Severus' eyes glazed over and he spoke in a monotone voice that if Harry had ever seen the movie "The Manchurian candidate" he would have instantly recognized it. "First you made sure that Lilly married James Potter by carefully giving her low doses of Amortentia that had been attuned to that fool every morning with her pumpkin juice from the very beginning of her sixth year. Secondly you have been dosing Peter Pettigrew with Gimlet Potion since he stepped foot in Hogwarts a concoction that makes it's victim see nothing but betrayal when it comes to their friends. Thirdly you used a series of carefully cast compulsion charms on Walburga Black when you saw her during the wizengamot meetings to make her abuse young Sirius Black. All of this put together with you offering to cast the Fidelius charm for the Potter's after that disgusting brat was born.

The fact that Sirius would feel well and truly indebted to his best friend James but his survival instincts honed by abuse would make sure he wouldn't risk himself or his best friends by being the secret keeper. You also told James and Lilly that werewolves couldn't be secret keeper's ensuring that Peter ended up as the secret Keeper who with the gimlet potion in his system was always going to become a death eater selling out the Potter's to Voldemort was just icing on the rats cake. You gave Lilly your research on magically binding contracts and their backlash when they are defied. Finally you made sure I was present when you magically induced Sybil Trelawney into a previously prepared prophecy and making sure that I only hear half made the first half and with my feelings towards Lilly I was guaranteed to beg the dark lord to spare her.

A result of all of your subtle manipulations would make sure the Potter's wouldn't expect that Voldemort would be able to get to them so and they would feel safe enough that when the dark lord did show up at their house James would be unprepared and would fall first like the foolish Gryffindor he was. My own begging for the safety of Lilly Potter would ensure the dark lord would at least give her a chance to live. So that when Lilly managed to as far as the magical contract was concerned get him to agree to take her instead when he turned his wand against Harry the magical contract would make his magic backfire destroying his body in the process. With that mutt's conditioning to be unstable through his mother's abuse he was ensured to go after Pettigrew eventually leaving you as the sole guardian of Harry Potter.

After that you placed the brat with the Dursley's and paid them to systematically abuse him so that he would be easy to mold into the martyr that you need him to be. When the Brat showed up at Hogwarts you paid the Weasley brat and the Granger mudblood to befriend him and tell you everything he does. Ever since he has been in Hogwarts you have been using a careful regime of compulsion charms to mold him even further into what you need him to be. Finally you intend to use Harry's scar which is actually Voldemort's horcrux to destroy them both making you a hero and Harry a martyr ensuring that you have access to his vaults as his sole guardian," finished Snape who looked pained after he snapped out of it.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He simply could not believe that he had been betrayed so thoroughly. Of all the things running around in Harry's head the only thought that made sense to him was to run. With a sob Harry dashed off thinking he needed to get away. What he didn't take into account however was his trainer's falling off as he was running causing him to trip and fall noisily.

"It seems we have a listener Severus," said Albus who was already lifting up Harry's invisibility cloak "Tut tut and here I was hoping that you would behave dear boy oh well we can't very well let you remember this now can we Harry," said Albus brightly before holding out his wand "**Obliviate**"

* * *

><p>Fifteen year old Harry Potter sat across from Professor Dumbledore nervously running his hands through his hair. "Now Harry my boy Professor McGonagall tells me that you wish to speak with me about something important," said Albus Dumbledore. "Um about that professor I think I might be gay, see I was reading in the library about gay wizards and one of the books mentioned you were gay and I decided to speak to you about it," said Harry looking at his feet. Harry not hearing any response looked up and noticed Dumbledore looking pale "Sir ?" asked Harry in a confused manner. "No no this doesn't fit into my plans at all no this just won't do," said Dumbledore under his breath but loud enough that Harry could hear him.<p>

Professor Dumbledore pulled out his wand and before Harry could move a muscle Professor Dumbledore quickly intoned "**Facite Imperatum** ," which Harry recognized as the compulsion charm. The professor's wand released a cloud of purple energy which when it touched Harry he felt a strong desire to stay in the closet and never come out. Before Harry could even get up to run away Professor Dumbledore had already intoned " **Obliviate ,**"

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was ranting and raging in Dumbledore's office causing his accidental magic to destroy everything. Dumbledore meanwhile was getting madder and madder and deciding that enough was enough pulled out his wand and intoned "<strong>Crucio<strong>". Dumbledore's wand released a crimson jet of light which hit Harry in the chest causing him to fall over screaming in agony. Dumbledore stopped the curse and looked down at Harry who was looking at him like he had never seen him before.

"Dear boy their are certain things that are unacceptable even from you," said Dumbledore before pulling out his wand and intoning "**Obliviate**"

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up the next morning after his potion induced dream he frantically reached for his potion's book and finally noticed the warning on it. "<strong>Any use of this potion six months after a person has been subjected to mind magic of any kind will undo any mind magic's on their person in their entirety<strong>". After Harry read that passage he began sobbing in earnest for his innocence, for all the lies, for all the missed chances and most of all for Sirius.

When Harry finally calmed down he all he could think about was getting out of there. Packing his things and grabbing Hedwig Harry was about to step outside of his room when he suddenly found himself in Diagon Alley due to his accidental magic. Seeing Gringott's Harry quickly dashed into the building and ran up to the nearest teller.

" I need to get into my vault please," said Harry whose voiced was laced with desperation.

The Goblin smiled nastily and said in a droning voice " Name and Key please,".

"I don't have my key but my name is Harry Potter, their has to be a way to prove I am who I say I am," said Harry who was trying his hardest not to shout at the goblin.

The goblin seemed to sigh before taking out an ornate dagger and a piece of parchment with a bunch of intricately styled runes on the paper "Hand please," said the goblin who was clearly bored.

Harry gulped but did as he was asked and gave the goblin his hand. The goblin grabbed Harry's hand harshly and swiftly cut Harry's hand in the most painful way it could without chopping anything off before pressing Harry's bloody hand to the paper. The goblin the released Harry's hand with an almost sadistic smile on his face only to pale as the bloody paper quickly spelled out "Harrison Aster James Gerard Potter heir to house Potter," turning to the nearest runner the goblin shouted something in a strange guttural and warbling language before turning to Harry and saying politely and almost apologetically "Mister potter please wait here and your account manager will be with you in a moment.

"I will not wait a moment I need to get into my vault and who the heck is Harrison Aster James Garret Potter my name is Harry James Potter," snarled Harry.

A low and guttural voice chuckled and said dryly "I believe I can answer that and more mister Potter,"

Harry quickly found himself ensconced in a office deep underground sitting across from Griphook who apparently had always been Harry's account manager. Looking around Harry noticed that the office was very spartan. The only furniture in the place was Griphook's desk and chair as well as the two chair's in front of his desk. Harry also noticed that not one inch of space on Griphook's desk was dirty or being wasted leaving the whole office feeling very well managed.

"Now as I'm sure you are wondering why you are here young master Potter it is because their are a couple discrepancies in your account," said Griphook in an all business tone of voice.

"We attempted to contact you via owl for this meeting but you never responded which is why you were brought here," said Griphook only to be interrupted before he could continue.

"I'm sorry but you said you sent me owl's but that couldn't be possible because I never received them," said Harry sounding confused.

Griphook suddenly looked concerned "Hold on one second while I call one of our Owl Goblin's to find out what happened to your message's," said Griphook who placed his claw on the stone of the wall behind him and said something in gobbledygook. Five minutes later a goblin wearing goggles and an old 1920's style leather pilot cap came in and had a short conversation with Griphook in gobbledygook before he turned around and left.

Griphook than turned and said to Harry "It appears that your mail had been redirected to your magical guardian Albus Dumbledore,"

Harry growled and said under his breath "That stupid manipulative old fool,".

Griphook smiled nastily and said "I take it from your words that Dumbledore is once again playing in things that he shouldn't be,"

Harry than told Griphook the whole story of Dumbledore's betrayal leaving out nothing.

"I see well their are several provision's in place for situation's such as this even more so in your situation considering you are the heir of a most noble and ancient house and you are also 15 years of age," said Griphook pulling out a piece of paper.

"This is an emancipation form, by law if an heir of a most noble and ancient house is at least 15 years of age and confesses dissatisfaction with their magical guardian to their account manager provided that the magical guardian in question is not kin than we are authorized under ministry by-laws to emancipate the heir in question for a fee of course," said Griphook smiling nastily before laying the paper down in front of Harry and handing him a quill.

Harry read the document quickly before signing it "You have no idea how much that means to me thank you Griphook," said Harry who was smiling.

"My pleasure master potter however we do have other business to attend to in regards to the will of one Sirius Orion Black who made a separate and private will to be read to you and you alone," said Griphook pulling out Sirius' will from his desk which quickly began to read itself.

**" I Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind and body (Very sound and studly body if I may say so) do hereby bequeath the following.**

**"Hey pup if your hearing this than I'm dead and I don't want you to blame yourself because no matter what happened, you are not to blame for my actions. I also want you to be more wary of Professor Dumbledore their is something fishy there and or my names not Sirius Orion Black the studliest of the legendary Marauders. Now onto Siriusly important matter's . I hereby leave the following to my godson one Harrison Aster James Gerard Potter and yes pup prongsy really did name you that.**

**I first leave him with the following pre-paid services**

**1 annulment of any and all marriage contract's that mention my godson as the groom or bride**

**1 blood test to confirm which vault's and lordship's belong to him**

**1 blood test to determine his magical power and potential abilities**

**1 optional previously prepared blood adoption ritual with proceeds going to Harry should he refuse it**

**1 blood test to check for any foreign influences on him including but not limited to potion's or spells to control him**

**Anything required to counteract anything found by the influence test**

**I also leave everything I own to him including my Vaults and my Home**

**This concludes the will of one Sirius Orion Black So mote it be,"**

Griphook quickly pulled out a potion, an ornate dagger and a piece of parchment "Before we do anything else on this list we are going to test you for any possible foreign influences and than counteract it," explained Griphook in an all business tone.

"Drink this potion please," said Griphook holding out a potion that looked mint green with white motes in it. Drinking the potion quickly not wanting to taste it Harry was surprised by the lightheaded feeling it induced.

"Give me your hand please," requested Griphook who upon reception of Harry's hand swiftly cut Harry's thumb before placing it on the parchment.

Harry's hand healed immediately the moment it was removed from the parchment which had filled itself out in moments in red ink that looked suspiciously like blood. Griphook handed Harry the parchment while he used the time to contact the goblin potioneer's. The parchment read:

**5 Compulsion Potion's created by Albus Dumbledore**

**5 Obedience Potion's created by Albus Dumbledore**

**30 low dose Amortentia Potion's created by Albus Dumbledore and attuned to Ginevra Weasley**

**10 Core Weakening Potion's created by Albus Dumbledore**

**1 Binding Potion created by Albus Dumbledore**

After Harry had finished reading the parchment he was in shock so he hardly noticed as a goblin dressed in all white came in a dropped off a tray of potion's and left.

"Mr. Potter if you would drink these potion's they should counteract the potion's currently in your system," said Griphook.

Harry reached out and drank each potion one by one ignoring Griphook who was frantically gesturing that he slow down. As the last potion passed his lips Harry finally noticed Griphook gesturing at him only to pass out seconds later.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up and was terribly embarrassed "I'm so sorry Griphook I didn't mean to pass out like that it just happened," said Harry apologetically.<p>

"No matter Mr. Potter it allowed me to prepare the blood adoption ritual should you choose to partake," said Griphook said Griphook in a tightly restrained professional tone.

"What exactly is a Blood Adoption Ritual Griphook," asked Harry curiously.

"It's a ritual that turns adoptive parents or parent as is your case into biological parent's," explained Griphook.

"Well I don't want to lose my dad as my dad I mean Sirius is great and all but I just can't do that," said Harry anxiety clear in his voice.

"That won't happen all the ritual will do is make it as if you had three parents instead of two without the damage that would normally cause to your genes," explained Griphook.

"Ok I'd love to do it," said Harry who gave a small smile at the thought of being closer to Sirius.

"Hand please," said Griphook who cut Harry's hand over an intricate bowl with odd runes carved into it upon receiving Harry's hand. Griphook than pored the bottle of Sirius Black's blood into the bowl before swishing the mix of their blood around and pouring it into a vial that was only a third full with a swirly red and brown looking potion. When the blood touched the potion it turned all the liquid in the vial pure white. Griphook seeming satisfied handed Harry the potion and indicated he should drink it.

Harry deciding to drink the potion before he lost his nerve quickly downed the potion. After drinking the potion Harry felt odd like their was a million tiny ants running around inside his body painfully rearranging things. Than the ants caught fire and even if the pain only lasted a second it was enough to knock Harry out of his chair and onto the floor.

Harry looked up at the ceiling in a dizzy manner only to notice he couldn't see anything with his glasses on so he took them off realizing he now had perfect eyesight and that Griphook was holding out a mirror. Looking in the mirror Harry noticed his hair had gotten longer though he still had James typical messiness. Harry also noticed his eyes had gained a silver ring around the iris making the emerald green stand out even more. Furthermore Harry's cheekbones had moved higher while his face had thinned out and his lips had morphed into a perfect cupids bow and finally he had gotten about two inches taller.

Griphook than pulled out two different pieces of parchment "The first one is more important so we will use that last, it tells us which lordships and vaults you can claim as yours and the second one tells us how magically strong you are what your affinities are and if you have any magical abilities," said Griphook who was gesturing at the two before asking harry for his hand. Harry than gave his hand to Griphook as he once again cut his thumb and pressed it to the two papers. Griphook handed over the second test which read:

**Magical Power of a muggle: 1-50 (Enough to be alive)**

**Magical Power of a squib: 51- 100 (Enough to use magical equipment**

**Magical Power of a weak wizard: 101- 250 (Enough to cast weak to below average spells)**

**Magical Power of a below average wizard- 251- 500 (Enough to cast weak to average spells)**

**Magical Power of an average wizard- 501-1000 (Enough to cast weak to slightly powerful spells)**

**Magical Power of an above average wizard- 1000- 1500 (Enough to cast weak to moderately powerful spells)**

**Magical Power of an adept level wizard- 1501- 2500 (Too powerful to cast weak spells without difficulty and powerful enough to cast some basic wandless magic)**

**Magical Power of a Sorcerer level wizard- 2501-5000 (Too powerful to cast weak spells at all and powerful enough to cast moderately to significantly powerful wandless magic) **

**Magical Power of a mage level wizard- 5001- 10000 (Too powerful to cast weak to below average power spells and capable of casting all spells wandlessly)**

**Magical Power of an Archmage level wizard- 10000- ? (Only known wizards to be of this rank are Merlin and Morganna LeFaye as such power is unknown)**

**Magical Power of tester- 4500**

**Affinities of tester- Defensive Magic, Wind Elemental Magic, Transfiguration and Necromancy**

**Abilities- Animagus Transformation, Parseltoungue, Parselmagic**

**Potential Creature Inheritance- None**

Without saying a word Griphook handed over the other parchment which read:

**Harrison Aster James Gerard Potter**

**Lordships and associated vaults**

**Potter Family via Paternal line Vaults: 685,686, and 687**

**Peverell Family via Paternal line Vaults: 13 and 14**

**Skyheart Family via Paternal line Vaults: 323 and 324**

**Black Family via Blood Adopted Paternal line Vaults: 451 and 452**

**Vencave Family via Blood Adopted Paternal line Vaults: 727 and 728**

**Yukichi Family via Blood Adopted Paternal line Vaults: 102 and 103**

**Quinn Family via Maternal Squib line Vaults: 1012 and 1013**

**Lefaye Family Via Maternal Squib line Vaults: 53 and 54**

**Approximate total worth: 4,850,973,964 Galleons 350,000 Sickles and 2,000,000 Knuts**

"Is this for real Griphook ?" asked Harry who was clearly in shock.

"Yes master Potter now we have one final matter to attend to today," began Griphook pulling out a very simple but beautiful wooden box. Opening it up and placing it before Harry he waited.

Harry as if acting on instinct reached out and grabbed the Potter family ring which happened to be a beautiful ivory ring with a gold crest that had what appeared to be a ruby gryphon and the words "**Stemus simul in virtute** **semper** ," emblazoned on it before putting it on his left hand's ring finger.

Harry than reached out and grabbed the Black family ring which was an obsidian ring with a silver crest and had what looked like a grim made of Onyx on it with the words " **Toujours Pur **," emblazoned on it and put it on the same finger. However before he could continue Harry felt like his blood was on fire only for Griphook to place a bucket in front of him right before Harry vomited up what looked like mud.

"The ring is enchanted to expel all muggle blood in it's wearer's body and transfigure it into mud," explained Griphook.

Harry than deciding to continue reached for the Lefaye family ring which is a beautiful wooden ring with a brass crest and what looked like a mandrake made of jade on it with the words " **Proditores corruent uiribus nostris **," emblazoned on it.

Harry next reached for the Peverell family ring which is a ring that looked like it was made of bone with a platinum crest on it that had a onyx thestral on it with the words " **Etiam mors non potest vincere nobis **," emblazoned on it and placed it on his pinky finger.

The next ring Harry reached for was the Skyheart family ring which is made of silver and had a bronze crest with what looked like a turquoise wyvern and the words " **Etiam caelum possunt non finire nobis **," and placed it on his pinky finger as well.

Harry than reached for the Vencave family ring which is made of obsidian with a black iron crest that had a diamond basilisk and the words " **Nobis lucem tenebras** ," emblazoned on it and placed it on his middle finger.

Harry than reached for the Yukichi family ring which is a ring made of what looked like ice and had an ivory crest with a sapphire Yuki-Onna in the middle of it with the words " **Fuyu no sae zankokude wanaku saikō no watashitachideshi** ," emblazoned on it and placed it above the other ring on his middle finger.

Finally Harry reached for the final ring in the box which was the Quinn family ring and was made of a material that looked like someone had succeeded in reshaping a pearl with a crest made of ivory and in the middle of it was an amethyst fox and it had the words " **Nous nous élevons toujours au-dessus de chance **," emblazoned on it.

Once Harry had finished placing each one on his finger they all sank into his skin. Harry looked at Griphook in confusion "You can choose which one's to display by wishing them to be visible," explained Griphook seeing Harry's look.

"Now master Potter is there anything else Gringotts can help you with today," asked Griphook.

"Is there anyway I can change my name legally without documentation," asked Harry.

Griphook looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "You can claim one of your lordship names as your primary title making that name your last name and in the process you have the option to change your first name as well doing this will cause magic itself to recognize you as that person and gringott's can than draw up the documents confirming your existence for a fee of course and the ministry doesn't even need to be notified," explained Griphook.

Harry nodded and brought out the Lefaye family ring before tapping it with his wand and proclaimed "I hereby claim the Lefaye family as my primary lordship and hereby name myself Evan Mordred Lefaye So mote it be," causing a flash of light.

"We will deal with the paperwork later is there anything else you need," asked Griphook.

"Two things can you recommend a hotel in the area that is decent and knows the meaning of the word confidentiality and can you have someone retrieve any books that are relevant and discuss a wide variety of magical schools and goes into detail about them," asked Harry.

"For a fee of course," said Griphook in a way that made Harry think he was teasing him and when Harry gave his consent he called for a runner to retrieve the book's requested by Harry.

"As for the hotel might I recommend The Screeching Eyrie as it is both comfortable and discreet enough that Gringotts itself uses it for business meetings of a high level of import, furthermore it is just off of Diagon alley and on Fortuna Alley which is just left from Gringotts you can't miss it," said Griphook just as the runner returned.

Harry looked at Griphook and said "Thanks for everything I hope this year is profitable for you," said Harry before grabbing the book the runner was holding out. Harry than thanked the runner while following Griphook back to the surface.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided I am not happy with the way the story was written and being that no one has adopted it yet I am rewriting it. Nothing is gonna change except some editing until we start preparing for the new school.<strong>

**Also here are the translations to the family mottos but they have been made with google translate so their probably not as good as I think they are.**

**Stemus simul in virtute** **semper: We Stand Together in Bravery Always**

**Toujours Pur: Always Pure  
><strong>

**Proditores corruent uiribus nostris: Traitors Fall To our Might**

**Etiam mors non potest vincere nobis: Even Death Cannot Defeat Us  
><strong>

**Etiam caelum possunt non finire nobis: Even The Sky Cannot Limit Us  
><strong>

**Nobis lucem tenebras****: We Light The Shadow**

**Fuyu no sae zankokude wanaku saikō no watashitachideshi: We Are At Our Best In The Cruelty of Winter  
><strong>

**Nous nous élevons toujours au-dessus de chance: ****We always rise above chance**


	2. Chapter 2

**Magicae Ligatum Ad Praetorium V2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any profit for this work**

**Warnings: Implied Lemon in this chapter don't like don't read**

**Chapter 2: Eridanus Black's Unpublished Self Updating Almanac of Wizarding School's**

Evan looked around the room that had cost him 200 Galleon's a day and Evan couldn't help but think it was worth every Knut. The room's foyer was equipped with heated smooth white marble tiles and walls so white they almost glowed and a crystal chandelier on the ceiling which was so high Evan wondered if their would be an echo if he shouted. The Lounge had a Gryphon skin couch stuffed with Sylph cotton and two matching armchairs, there was also a coffee table made of the most beautiful crystal Evan had ever seen. Across from the coffee table were two crystal statues of cherubs spitting rainbow colored water into a marble fountain. The entire western lounge wall was a beautiful floor to ceiling window which overlooked whatever you wanted it to overlook.

The Bedroom had a four poster bed that could fit ten full grown men and not need to be expanded. The bed was covered in decadent silver sheets that were so luxurious that Evan got a hard on just touching them and the pillows and blankets were all of the same quality. The walls were painted a blue so vivid Evan thought for a second that he was underwater. Against the side wall was a beautiful palm wood bar table shined to a luxurious sheen.

The attached bathroom had heated marble tiles and a tub made of silver that could fit his entire quidditch team and still have room for them to pass the quaffle around. The sinks were crystal and you could see the water running through them as you used them. The toilet was hidden behind a beautiful ebony divider and was made of silver. The linens in the closet were so soft and silky that Evan upon touching them caught himself moaning.

The attached kitchenette was all stainless steel and perfectly shined sandalwood leaving the kitchen smelling sinfully decadent. Inside the preservation pantry were several previously prepared gourmet meals and decadent cakes. The silverware was literally made of silver and the plates were solid gold. The table was the most beautiful thing in the room made out of pure crystal and carved into intricate patterns, it was as much a work of art as it was a table.

Evan deciding to try something new removed a dish labeled Greek Salad, Spanakopita, and Roasted lamb mixed with rice pilaf. Placing it on the table and opening the lid Evan discovered it was enchanted to be hot in an instant. Taking his first bite of the salad Evan moaned in delight at how wonderful it tasted. Deciding to eat and read at the same time Evan got up and fetched the only book the goblins had handed him.

The book was titled Eridanus Black's Self Updating Almanac of Wizarding School's. Over the next hour or so Evan read and ate at the same time. After finishing his meal the plate vanished and Evan took his book with him to the couch and settled down to read. As he was reading Evan was about to get up and get paper only to discover some was already on the crystal coffee table. Deciding it would be smart to make a do and don't list he quickly got to work.

**Don't list**

**Hogwarts- Reason- Dumbledore**

**Beauxbatons- Reason- Dumbledore**

**Durmstrang- Reason- Dumbledore **

**Salem Academy of Magic- Reason- They expect you to spend a year in the US magical military upon graduation**

**High Sun Academy of Magic- Reason- I will not rely on a Chinese translation charm for a year **

**Death Valley Pyramid School of Sorcery- I will not rely on an Arabic translation charm for a year and it's too hot in Egypt**

**Dracul Academia of Magic- Reason- They require all human students to allow any vampiric students to drink their blood saying no get's you detention**

**Do List**

**Olympia Academy of Magic- Location- Greece**

**Madame Noir's Academy for the Magically Inclined- Location- New Orleans**

**Frozen Heart Academy of Magic- Location- Mount Fuji Japan**

**Greenguard Magical Conservatory and School- Location- Hallormsstaðaskógur, Iceland**

**New York Academy of Magic Boys Campus- Location- Manhattan New York**

**Bound Hall of Magic- Location- Yakutsk, Sakha Republic, Russia**

Thinking of his do list Evan pulled out a quill and a second piece of parchment and wrote down quickly

_Florish and Blott's_

_I was wondering if you had any books on the following school's: Olympia Academy of Magic, Madame Noir's Academy for the Magically Inclined, Frozen Heart Academy of Magic, New York Academy of Magic and Bound Hall of Magic. Enclosed you will find one hundred Galleon keep the change as thanks for your discretion._

_Evan LeFaye_

After finishing his rather abrupt letter Evan gave the letter to Hedwig who immediately took off through the opening at the top of the floor to ceiling window. When Hedwig got back five minutes later Evan gave her a plate of Bacon and opened up the package from Flourish and Blotts. Evan decided to see what the books had to say about these school's.

* * *

><p><strong>Olympia Academy of Magic <strong>

**Olympia Academy of Magic is a school located in the sky above Mount Olympus in Greece. It stays aloft via levitation runes carved into every tile of this magnificent school's floor which are powered by the excess magic the students and faculty give off daily. The school itself is also hidden from view by liberal use of illusion wards. However if one were to see the school one would see a beautiful pure white ancient Greek style temple.**

**Transportation to this school is done by carriages attached to Roc's with magic applied that keeps the ride smooth and comfortable. The school uniform is a pure white robe (Except for the Hera Tribe whose robe is black) except for the hems which are always the color of the tribe the student is in. The school itself is divided into fifteen houses or as they call them tribes. **

**The Zeus Tribe which is marked by their orange hems.**

**The Hera Tribe which is marked by their white hems**

**The Poseidon Tribe which is marked by their blue hems**

**The Demeter Tribe which is marked by their brown hems**

**The Ares Tribe which is marked by their red hems**

**The Athena Tribe which is marked by their grey hems**

**The Apollo Tribe which is marked by their gold hems**

**The Artemis Tribe which is marked by their silver hems **

**The Hephaestus Tribe which is marked by their bronze hems **

**The Aphrodite Tribe which is marked by their pink hems**

**The Hermes Tribe which is marked by their green hems**

**The Dionysus Tribe which is marked by their purple hems**

**The Hades Tribe which is marked by their black hems**

**The Hestia Tribe which is marked by their yellow hems**

**The Hecate Tribe which is marked by their tan hems**

**Furthermore the tribe your in determines what electives you may take.**

**The Zeus Tribe- Weather Magic, Wind Magic, Aura Magic, Cloud Divination**

**The Hera Tribe- Binding Magic, Ceremonial Magic, Feather Divination, Domestic Magic**

**The Poseidon Tribe- Water Magic, Shell Divination, Nautical Magic, Underwater Herbology**

**The Demeter Tribe- Agricultural Magic, Seasonal Magic, Grain Divination, Herbalism**

**The Ares Tribe- War Magic, Battle Spells, Magical Weaponry, Martial Arts**

**The Athena Tribe- Thread Magic, Tactical Magic, Construction Magic, Tome Magic**

**The Apollo Tribe- Magical Healing, Prophetic Divination, Solar Magic, Plague Magic**

**The Artemis Tribe- Protection Magic, Lunar Magic, Hunting Magic, Lunar Divination**

**The Hephaestus Tribe- Forge Magic, Fire Magic, Runic Magic, Fire Divination **

**The Aphrodite Tribe- Cosmetic Magic, Love Magic, Fertility Magic, Love Divination**

**The Hermes Tribe- Stealth Magic, Travel Magic, Astrology, Diplomacy**

**The Dionysus Tribe- Wine Divination, Party Magic, Psychological Magic, Festivity Magic**

**The Hades Tribe- Death Magic, Necromancy, Gem Magic, Horror Magic**

**The Hestia Tribe- Sacrificial Magic, Hearth Magic, Candle Magic, Kitchen Magic**

**The Hecate Tribe- Blood Magic, Magical Theory, Circle Magic, Dark Magic**

**The School itself is ranked number one in Greece and number 13 worldwide and is known for only taking students who are Pureblood.**

* * *

><p><strong>Madame Noir's Academy for the Magically Inclined<strong>

**Madame Noir's Academy for the Magically Inclined is a neat little school located right in the heart of southern USA. I'm talking about New Orleans of course childe. Now the first thing you should know is Madame Noir's is the only school in the world that teaches Voodoo as more than an elective as such it's also the best school for Voodoo in the world.**

**The school itself hides from the muggles by appearing to them as nothing more than a run down shack in the middle of nowhere. But in reality it is an old and well cared for Victorian manor house with thousands of rooms which is more than enough for each student to have their own room. The rooms themselves are all beautiful enough to say they are built for royalty but still it retains that good old Louisiana charm. Don't even get me started on their home style meals their fried okra is to die for.**

**The school also accepts every species capable of human level intellect (as a starting point), and magic. The school teaches a wide variety of magics on top of their world renounced Voodoo class. Their faculty is made up of some of the worlds best in their respective subjects. The school is number 4 in America and number 53 worldwide**

* * *

><p><strong>Frozen Heart Academy of Magic is a traditionally structured school located within a cave inside of Mount Fuji in Japan. The School is hidden by using an illusion ward so that as far as the muggles are concerned the school doesn't exist. The School itself is reached by snow-carriages drawn by sin-you a distant Japanese cousin of the Unicorn. The school itself also plays host to a town who they share a cave with. The town is rather aptly named Cave Town and is a charming town constantly lit by beautiful magical lanterns which glow every color of the rainbow.<strong>

**The School was originally a base for the Japanese dragon knights who were powerful wizards and witches who used dragons as their steed as they rode into battle. Some of that history still exists in cave towns dragon hatchery where students are free to volunteer as they wish. Field trips into cave town happen weekly where students are encouraged to join in on the day to day lives of the citizens. The citizens of cave town are always happy when the students come to visit as it gives them a chance to sell their wares and get their name spread through the students correspondence.**

**Frozen Heart Academy of Magic is the best school for Elemental Magic in the world as rated by magical education magazine 10 years running. Frozen Heart Academy of Magic also offers a wide selection of other magic and students are encouraged to push themselves academically as much as possible. The school itself also has a no tolerance bullying policy as well as monitoring charms on each room which specifically look out for bullying any student discovered to be initiating any such behavior is expelled immediately after the first offense. The School is number two in Japan and number 3 worldwide.**

* * *

><p><strong>New York Academy of Magic<strong>

**New York Academy of Magic is a modern school of magic located in upper east Manhattan near the shopping district. The school itself stays hidden by use of the Fidelius charm. Students are given the secret upon entrance to the school and all entry and exit after first entering the school is done by means of a portkey. The annual march of entrants is widely looked forward to by the inhabitants of Martha Washington Avenue named after the first witch of the USA. The students all line up in Martha Washington Avenue and join hand where the teacher escorting them to school casts a dissillusionment charm on them before marching them into the school proper.**

**The school offers all standard magical subjects as recommended by the US department of magical affairs as well as all standard muggle classes as dictated by the magical integration act of 1810. The school itself is separated by gender split in half by a solid wall with boys on one side and girls on the other. This is to ensure that the students learn based on what their gender's strong points are as studies confirm. Furthermore this measure prevents distraction due to attraction in a majority of students.**

**Students who fall below a grade average of 60 percent are dropped their are no exceptions to this rule. Any fighting or dueling will result in expulsion. Any fraternization by the boys side and the girls side will see all the offending parties in suspension for two months. This school is number 1 in the USA and number 29 in the world.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bound Hall of Magic<strong>

**The Bound Hall of Magic is located in the coldest city in the world. This school is equally about teaching it's student's to survive as it is to succeed. Every student upon entering the school is placed in a cube. Your cube will be your roommates, your study group, and the group of people who will watch your back while you are here. If a member of your cube is in a fight you are expected to join in and help them. The points you earn are shared by your cube, academic success will earn you points while academic stagnation will lose you points.**

**The points you and your cube earn go directly into your room and the more points you have the more comfortable your room will become. Different levels of the library are off limits except to members of a cube who have enough points to get in. Furthermore certain passages in the tower will not let you take them without your cube having enough points.**

**The Bound Hall of Magic forbids no subjects for all magic is taught here. Competition is harsh here and the only rule is no permanent damage. Anything that causes permanent damage whether psychological, spiritual or physical any and all permanent damage done will deplete your cubes points to zero. All intelligent and magical species are welcome however feeding on your fellow students is disallowed unless consent is given. This school is number 1 in Russia and number 1 in the world.**

* * *

><p>Having read each of the books about the schools Evan already knew which one he would go to so he pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote:<p>

_Dear Headmaster Lucian Felleran_

_My name is Evan Mordred LeFaye and I wish to inquire about a place in your school. Please reply at your earliest convenience. _

_Thanks,_

_Evan Mordred Lefaye_

Getting up Evan decided since he was rich he didn't need to look like a bum anymore "It's not like the Dursleys can take it from me anymore," said Evan wryly.

* * *

><p>Walking into Gladrags Robes for all Occasion's Evan instantly felt nervous. Walking up to the employee standing by one of the racks Evan felt his nervousness skyrocket when he noticed how hot this guy was. He had short golden blonde hair, soft chocolate brown eyes that made Evan feel like he was floating, a tan that made Evan blush when he thought about how much the tan covered and a smile that screamed fuck me. This man was the first person ever to make Evan LeFaye blush without saying a word.<p>

"Can I help you or did you just come over here to check me out," said the guy who from this moment onwards would be known as Mr. Sex on legs while chuckling in such a way that blood rushed into Evan's pants making them feel very tight all of a sudden.

"Um yeah I need a new wardrobe but I don't know what would look good on me," said Evan who was surprised when the guy smiled real big and dragged him into the clothing stacks bodily.

Four hours later and Evan would almost regret it if it didn't mean that Mr. Sex on legs who Evan had learned was name Mike didn't stop touching him. However by the end of the four hours Evan had a brand new wardrobe which consisted of:

5 Pairs of skinny jeans one red, one black, one blue and two dark green

7 t-shirts that hugged Evan's abs and pecs nicely two green, one pink, one red, one gold, one silver and one black

3 short shorts which made Evan's butt look great one black, one bright green and one bright red

2 vests that made Evans abs stand out one black and one grey

3 slacks one black, one tan and one grey

4 sweaters that clung to Evan like spandex one black, one navy, one forest green and one grey

one kilt in a checkered pattern

2 trench-coats one in black and one in red

3 formal robes one sunset design, one winter design and one forest design

5 casual robes one black, one green, one red, one silver, one navy blue

and a pair of dragon hide boots

After Evan paid for his purchase Mike suddenly looked nervous "I had a lot of fun with you today but in actuality my shift ended five minutes ago and I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me," questioned Mike.

Evan suddenly felt like whooping in joy but settled for smiling really big and saying "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Evan soon found himself having the time of his life sitting across from Mike in a neat little sandwich shop laughing his head off because Mike had a great since of humor.<p>

"And I said if you like those Ugs so much maybe you should marry them and the crazy thing was she really did wear them during her wedding," finished Mike whose eyes were dancing.

Coming down from his laughter Evan noticed how dark it was "It's getting late will you walk me back to my hotel room," asked Evan nervously.

Mike smiled softly and said "I'd love to,"

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the door Evan suddenly couldn't take the sexual tension any more. Mike had been teasing him all the way here and he was completely wound up. Coming to a possibly lust addled decision Evan stopped thinking. Zeroing his eyes on Mike's lips Evan surged forward and was met half way in a sloppy desperate kiss.<p>

Evan and Mike started battling for dominance with their tongues and they were evenly matched until Mike nipped Evan's lip causing Evan to moan. Mike flipped Evan around and pinned him to the door making sure Evan could feel his cock against his arse "Mmm Merlin your so hot," panted Mike in Evan's ear. Running his hand up Evan's shirt and nibbling on his neck "Hurry up and open that door or I'm going to fuck you right here where anyone can pass by and see it, not that I'd mind at all I would just keep on making you squeal for me," growled Mike. Evan quickly opened the door knowing that he wasn't getting any sleep that night and loving that thought more than a cat loved catnip.


End file.
